


Childhood Friend

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animals, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Ingrid remembered back to the day she and her pegasus friend first met.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Childhood Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written Felannie Drabble Prompt. The prompt for today: Childhood.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Garreg Mach Monastery, Imperial Year 1180

“And that was the last of them” Ingrid said as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead as she finished putting the last of the haystack into the stable and some of sacks of food for the horses, pegasi and even wyvern living in here. It was her duty today to feed the mounts in the stable, and she was supposed to do it with someone else but she liked doing it alone than with someone else, unless someone was her friends. She opened the sacks and poured the content into the barrels before taking the wooden bucket to scoop the food content and then loaded them into the feeding pen as the horses came to feed on the pen through the opening of their pen. Afterward, Ingrid put down the bucket and carried the haystacks into each separate pegasus stalls. Once she reached a particular stall and placed the haystack down, a pegasus, white in color with silver mane came up to her and nuzzle against her shoulder once Ingrid put down the haystack in his pen.

“Okay boy, I notice you there” She said and giggled as she turned around to rub her forehead along the bridge of his head. She later pulled out an apple and feed it to him as he took a bite of it and munched on it. This pegasus happened to Ingrid’s long time companion and friend named Silver who had been with her since she was twelve, during her visit to her brother and his wife’s ranch.

“How long has it been since we became friend, Silver?” She asked him as she began to reminisce the day she and Silver first met.

* * *

Jonathan and Britta’s Horse Ranch, Galatea, Imperial Year 1174

"So many horses and pegasi in here, sister Britta" The little young twelve years old Ingrid marveling at the horses and pegasi present in the stable as her sister-in-law, Britta, smiled and laughed at the eager and excited little Ingrid.

"Yep, many horses and pegasi live here, I breed them myself. I could show you around, little Ingry if you want to" Britta offered as little Ingrid quickly approached her and grabbed her left hand.

"Show me around, big sister Britta" Little Ingrid was excited and eager to see the equine friends at the stable as Britta giggled and nodded showing her all the horses and pegasi present in the stable. Many horses and pegasi, in many sizes and color, that Britta had bred so far all served for specific purpose such as racing, sport, beauty pageant and for army use as well. As they passed through the pegasus section of the stable, Ingrid would saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a small white pegasus with silver mane grazing on the stack of hay along with its parent. Ingrid let go of Britta's hand and approached the stall to see a small pegasus. Britta noticed little Ingrid by the stall of the pegasus and approached her as she saw her looking at a particular small pegasus, born from a racing breed. From there, she suddenly came up with an idea.

"Do you want to meet him?" She asked as Ingrid turned around and excitedly nodded at her. Britta gladly opened the door to the stall and escorted Ingrid inside as the pegasi inside all looked at them including the small one. One of the adult snorted at Ingrid upon seeing her, causing the little girl to back away and stood behind the gate in fear as the little one stayed behind one of its parents upon hearing its parents warning. Britta held out her hands in front of her to reassure the adult pegasi that they meant no harm to them and their offspring.

"Don't worry about her, she just wants to meet your son, that’s all" She approached them and patted the two adult pegasi as the mother lowered her head down to say to her little one that it was safe for him to come out since little Ingrid posed no danger to them and him. 

“It’s safe now, Ingrid. You can come in” Britta reassured the little blond girl as she slowly stepped into the stall and approached the small pegasus as he too would approach her. The two eventually stopped, inches away from each other as the small pegasus sniffed her and Ingrid cautiously observed him. Britta and the pegasus parents watched in anticipation to see how the two would react to each other’s presence. And soon enough, the small pegasus came closer and rubbed his head against her chest as Ingrid let out a laugh and cuddle his head. Britta smiled upon seeing the two interact as the parents let out a happy neigh at the sight. She then approached to the them and crouched down to little Ingrid, who was cuddling the small pegasus’s head.

"Have a name for him?" Britta asked as Ingrid thought for a second while the small pegasus looked up at her.

"Silver. Because of his mane" She answered and explained the reason for his name as the small pegasus nuzzled against Ingrid’s cheek making her laughed even more. Britta smiled as her and two adult pegasi watched the two little ones bonded with each other.

* * *

“Good time it was, Silver. Good time” She said satisfyingly after remembering back to the day they first bonded as Silver finished eating the apple.

“It’s time for me to finish off the work now. See you later, Silver” She kissed the bridge of Silver’s head and left his stall as Silver went to the haystack and grazed on it, while Ingrid finished off her work by feeding the wyvern.


End file.
